Criminal
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Inspired by Britney Spears' song, 'Criminal.' What if Tigress let her guard down completely when it comes to love? And it's not Po. To all Ti/Po fans, please forgive me for this because I had to put this out. Tigress/Wolf Boss pairing. T for a reason.


This was inspired by Britney Spears' song, 'Criminal.' Let me be very clear; ever since hearing the song, I began to imagine Wolf Boss and Tigress together; her falling for a criminal soldier. I could imagine the Wolf Boss being a criminal even though he and his pack commited several stuff from 'Kung Fu Panda 2.', including being Shen's whim. But what happens if the hardcore suddenly let her guard down to fall for him? I know some of you guys are Ti/Po fans and I respect that, but I just had to get this out of the way. If most of you guys are against this, please forgive me. Warning: may contain a love scene (first time doing this in a romance fic). Without further ado, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Criminal<p>

by: Terrell James

One night at the Valley of Peace, a mysterious figure from afar lurks around the outskirts of the Valley alone and he was only wearing a hoodie trying to keep himself hidden, but the muzzle was very visible to see.

Then, he hears someone coming, trying to hide himself from anyone so he wouldn't be recognized, but as he hid, he peeked up and only saw Master Tigress walking by herself.

He somehow had hidden feelings for her, but knew that she wouldn't give him a chance after everything that had happened back at Gongmen City. He quietly walks out, tries not to get noticed but a single footstep caught Tigress' attention.

She did a combative move and quickly asked, "Who's there?"

The hooded figure popped out, much to her demand and he asked, "I'm not here to cause any harm. Not anymore."

"Show yourself!" she snarled, angrily.

He slowly took off his hood and revealed himself. She lowered her eyebrows to know that it was the Wolf Boss. She didn't know how he was still alive, but she recognized the scarred eye anyway.

She growled and said, "You...what are you doing here?"

He sighed heavily, scratched his back and answered, "I came to apologize."

"What is there to apologize for? After everything you, your pack and your master did to us?"

"Look, it was unfortunate, but it wasn't our choice. Shen commanded us to do so. We never meant to bring in any harm to anyone. We were...just soliders being told what to do."

"So why did you come?"

He knew that it was a hard thing to swallow, but he had feelings for her even though it was kinda strange for him because of the way she looks. He sighed softly and said, "To apologize to you and for everything I put you and your friends through. It was only Shen's commands and we had to follow them, otherwise we could've been killed. I never meant to bring harm to anyone at all."

Hearing the wolf's sincerity softened Tigress a little and he continued saying, "Plus...I kinda...had feelings for you."

That must've weirded her out after he said that and she asked, "How do I know that you're sincere about this?"

He had one idea in mind to make it up for her and he said, "Follow me."

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<br>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

He then took her to his place where he's staying and she looked around and it was a little messy and stuff. He said, "It's not much, but it's where I'm staying for a while."

"Looks kinda...unusual." Tigress added.

They went to his room and sat down on his bed and they only stared at each other for a minute and he asked, "You really wanna accept my apology?"

"Prove that you're sincere to me." Tigress answered.

The wolf let out a smirk and a chuckle and said, "I can do more than that."

He stood up, stripped away all of his armor and Tigress sees him completely armorless as she saw his barebody for the first time and he sat down with her and slowly kissed her on the lips. She tried to fight it, but something inside of her managed to wrap her arms around him. She was caught under his spell and their bodies were on each other as they laid on the bed and the wolf slowly unbuttoned her vest and proceeded to make love to each other.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<em>

The wolf pants heavily and Tigress started moaning softly and then, screams in delight and she wrapped her arms around him and touched his backside, making the wolf moan as well. She then got on top of him and caressed his chest and tail, letting the wolf sigh in deep pleasure.

After 2 hours of making love, Tigress buried her head on his chest and she whispered, "Apology accepted."

The wolf then kissed her on the forehead and he whispered, "Do you trust me now?"

She knew it might be wrong to do so, but with his sincerity, she couldn't hold a grudge on anyone forever and she said, "Yes."

_He is a villain by the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none<br>A-All I know, should let go, but no  
>'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

She taught the wolf a few things about kung-fu all the while he's trying to keep her safe from anyone that tries to harm her in anyway. The more she hangs around with him, the more safe she becomes. And even one day, he got a tattoo on his arm that said, 'Tigress and Wolf 2gether forever.'

She looked at the tattoo and she knew that he meant a lot to her. He let out a smile, wrapped himself around her and he said, "As long as we have each other, nothing or no one will stop us from being together forever."

They both kissed each other and Tigress wrapped herself around him to feel his love, unaware that a very heartbroken Po comes in to see Tigress and the Wolf Boss falling for each other. The fact that he saw that made his heart drop down lower and felt like he knew that no one would love a fat panda like him.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<em>

_And he's got my name_  
><em>Tattooed on his arm<em>  
><em>His lucky charm<em>  
><em>So I guess it's OK<em>  
><em>He's with me<em>

A month later, some people noticed the Wolf Boss and Tigress being together wandering around the outskirts of the wolf's temporary hometown, thinking that they shouldn't be together. Tigress heard about those rumors and she felt like she might've made a mistake about being in love with him, but she couldn't hurt him in anyway. She could've still hated him after all the crap he and his pack put her friends through during their battle with Shen back at Gongmen City, but something inside of her wants to forget about it and just love him as he is. But she was torn by people's opinion thinking that the relationship would be dangerous.

He went over to the front porch and he sees her feeling a little sad and he sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Have I done the wrong thing?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean..the past month, I've been with you and I know I forgive you now...but do you really think that me loving you is a mistake?"

The wolf noticed that some people were talking about them not being together and he puts her arm around her and said, "Hey, who cares what people think? They don't know anything about us and we got each other. You know I love you, right?"

Tears were forming from her eyes and he said, "Yes I do."

He smiled at her and he said to her, "That's all that matters. All I care about is what makes you happy...for both of us. I've changed and with the both of us, we're invincible."

Tigress knew she could trust him and she accepted the wolf's sincerity as he wiped her tears from her eyes and they both kissed each other, passionately for as long as they can until something happens.

_And I hear people talk (people talk)_  
><em>Try to make remarks<em>  
><em>Keep us apart<em>  
><em>But I don't even hear<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>

Suddenly, some rhino guards caught them kissing each other and one attempted to fight the wolf, but the wolf beat the crap out of them immediately. Tigress wanted to protect her lover, but they wouldn't let her go. As much as she was above authority, she doesn't want him to be taken away from her. She tried to get them out of her way, but they kept blocking her. She sees him getting beaten up and she couldn't stand him getting hurt so she used her kung-fu techniques to get them off and she quickly got to him, bruised and bleeding and she asked, "Are you okay?"

He coughs up blood and he looked at her in the eye and he said, "I'm fine."

They could see that it might be dangerous to live there because many guards would come and try to break them apart and he turns to her and said, "Let's run away from here."

"Are you sure?"

"You protect all the good people in the world from the bad and I can do the same...including you. I love you, Tigress."

"I love you too."

They both hugged each other and then, kissed againnd immediately got their stuff together and then ran far away from where the wolf was living into somewhere more peaceful. For Tigress, she couldn't imagine anything better than just go where her love goes. For the first time, she let her guard down and thanks to Po, her hardcore ability was replaced with a soft heart...including loving a wolf.

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
><em>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<em>  
><em>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<em>

_Mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
><em>(All I know, should let go)<em>  
><em>And this type of love isn't rational,<em>  
><em>(But no)<em>  
><em>It's physical<em>

_(All I know)_  
><em>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<em>  
><em>(Should have let go)<em>  
><em>All reason aside<em>  
><em>(But no)<em>  
><em>I just can't deny, I love the guy<em>

* * *

><p><em>Again, don't hate me for this! I had to do it and get this out of the way. The song is 'Criminal' from Britney Spears. For all the TiPo fans, I'M SORRY! Don't flame me (depending what that means). Anyways, AniUniverse '05 saying I'm sorry and don't post any hate reviews on this!_


End file.
